Bast's Heir
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry learns there's more to his family then meets the eye. He finds out about the marriage contract with Severus who turns out to be his mate. Things are never simple for Harry now having demigod to go along with the Boy-who-lived. chapters 1-4 revise
1. Chapter 1 Inheritance of Bast

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: As before this is a request for Blue Eyed Demond. After much thought, I've finally decide to rewrite the pervious chapters for this fic. Everything from before like cat Harry and the goods remain. I'll put the translations of names in the bottom along with Bast and Harry's appearances. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Lemons in later chapters, language, sexual situations, violence, character deaths, and possible Mpreg

'Thoughts'

**Parseltongue**

_Memories/ Flashbacks _

Good: Weasley twins, Hermione, Slytherins, Remus, Gryffindors, McGonagall, Luna, Petunia, Dudley and possible Tom Riddle

Bad: Manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, and Ron

Pairings: Snarry, Dramione, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Neville/Luna and others

Word count: 2, 331

Summary: Harry learns there's more to his family then meets the eye. He finds out about the marriage contract with Severus who turns out to be his mate. Things are never simple for Harry now having demigod to go along with the Boy-who-lived.

* * *

Bast's Heir

* * *

Chapter 1 Inheritance of Bast

"Are you completely sure this is the boy you are looking for, Bast?" The commanding voice questions his companion as they stood in the smallest room in 4 Privet Drive.

Bast glares at the man before letting her gaze soften as soon to be sixteen year old, Harry Potter continues to sleep. She replies with conviction in her tone making the other almost believe in her words. 'I'm quite sure this boy is my descendant, Ra. I was a mortal for sometime many years ago if you remember."

Ra scowls remembering the time of his daughter's wish to be with a human boy well man in mortal standards since she fallen for. He couldn't remember his name other then for the Evans part. His dark eyes take in his daughter's cat-like shape sharp emerald eyes and features. Her black cat ears twitch while her tail moves slowly in aggravation and determination. Ra muses love and pride for his daughter out of all his children, 'Just like I am with the same determination, courage and unnaturally stubborn.'

"I'm going to have to see it first, Ubasti." Ra answers, silence overlaps them as he use one of the Goddess's other names.

Bast scrunches up her nose at the use of her other name. Though she doesn't like it all that much but its part of her none the less. She ignores the sun god near walking towards the bed bending on her knees getting a closer look of the sleeping teen's face. She notices his pale skin with hints of aristocratic features along with feminine. Soft rosy lips with the pert nose she guess he got from his mother get the goddess to smile. She notices he's truly small for his age and severely underweight. He's perfect in her eyes along with getting Bast to see herself in the teen.

"Look at him really close father then you'll understand what I mean." She replies pushing the raven locks out of the teen's face then place her hand on his cheek.

Harry could feel a warm hand on his cheek letting out a soft yawn snuggling closer to the warmth. There's something almost familiar about the touch in a strange way. He subconsciously murmurs going deeper in his sleeps not even realizing what's going to happen next.

Ra nods looking closely of the resemblance in the shape of the teen's eyes and cheek bones. Those are his daughter's features and making him her descendant which he can't deny or ignore. He gaze at the clock knowing once it strikes twelve the inheritance will kick in. After it's done, they can go back to the afterlife arranging a few surprises for Harry in the coming future. He decide to search through the teen's memories allowing a small grandfatherly like smile tug on his lips. A cold, Dangerous expression appears in his features seeing the troubles and abuse the young one went through. The Egyptian god is rather disappointed and feels with rage for the pathetic mortals harming a descendant of the gods.

As the clock on the bedside table lands shows the time its midnight a sight takes place that's completely different and many never truly see as for one Harry Potter. The raven hair teen moans in his sleep rolling to his side hoping he'll be much more comfortable as he goes deeper in dreamland. He begins to get a bit taller almost a couple more a couple more inches. Instead of being, 5'4 he's now 5'6 still short though with a pair of cat ears that replaces his human ones makes him a possible inch taller. A black tail weaves around the sleeping teen's waist not to be in the way. A soft meow passes his lips getting the spectators to awe. His pale skin change to a beautiful golden tan of his Egyptian ancestors shows a major difference that will cause many to go after him in his school.

Bas smiles calling out the name she bestow on the boy when he was just born only known to her and his mother hearing the name in her mind and heart. "My little Sethos Amun Harry James Evans-Potter."

"Don't forget Black since name the boy his heir." A deep voice reply getting Ra and Bast to look behind them to see a man Bast is very familiar with, Anubis.

Bast growls darkly not to happy to see the jackal smirking at her before bowing respectfully to Ra. She couldn't use something against him with her father near them. Ra stares at Bast feeling the power of the name goes over him. He echoes the name adding Black to it seeing it truly fits though its missing something

Nerveless he replies getting Bast and Anubis to stare at the teen once more, "Welcome to the family, Harry James Potter or should I say Sethos Amun Harry James Evans-Potter-Black."

He adds the missing name getting Bast to grumble while handing over a coin to the death god who smirks with enjoyment. She smiles at her father appreciatively while Ra disappear from sight most likely heading to the afterlife to continue on looking out on Harry. She intently ignores her new companion watching the chest of the cat boy go up and down in his sleep. She has a strong feeling he's going to be rather curious of his heritage and much more surprise to learn its from his mother side as well.

She summons a letter and a book explaining the Evans Family history of the demi-godling cats. She places it near the white owl watching her closely. A wonderful familiar the boy has though he's going to have another soon in the future possible two but not exactly sure. Even the future isn't set in stone. She'll answer the harder questions later on especially what's in store for him. Finally having a idea to show how proud she's of him, her sharp emerald shaded eyes looks into Anubis's eyes with a smirk touching her lips. He'll do fine in her little plot dealing with Harry's surprise.  
"Until we meet again, little Kitten." She whispers seeing the black ears twitch at the sound of her voice before she and Anubis goes back home.

* * *

-Morning-

A normal peaceful morning on Privet drive at house 4, things seems rather normal only strange sight of no other living soul then Petunia Dursley cooking breakfast for herself and her son especially since there be some extra food for the unknown inhabitant of the house. Her eyes glaze over thinking of the times she spent with Lily in their childhood. That all change the day she receive the letter from a magical school known as Hogwarts that cause a rift between the two sisters. It only got worst after Petunia begin to date Vernon Dursley causing what ever bond left between the sisters to shatter completely.

She remembers the day her nephew been left on the doorstep with a letter. Her heart broke just reading the news of her sister's death but couldn't do nothing but follow Vernon's example. Ever time she tries to touch, comfort or even be nice to the boy, Vernon would hit her then threaten taking their son away from her. She had no choice but play favorites but warn Dudley to never harm his cousin. She couldn't be more happier seeing a familiar letter sent for Harry about that school. She kept tabs on her neglected nephew who she rekindle a friendship after his first year and at times sent small gifts to him when Vernon didn't notice.

There are times she wish to stop Vernon from hurting Harry but remembers the treat. After Harry's first year, Petunia found a time to get both boys out of the house and explain everything to them about the abuse. She'll try to hold out with him but if things get worse she might have to get Divorce papers. By the beginning of her nephew's end of fifth year of Hogwarts, Petunia has her soon to be ex-husband to sign the papers though he never read what they said. All she has left to do is send them in

She couldn't help but pray that her nephew hasn't inherit the Evan's secret or curse in some point of view. The inheritance gets a person to become half cat though most just contain a cat features. Each person's inheritance is base on their personalities but it did skip several generations. Petunia known already it skip her and Dudley. What made her curious is of her nephew.

A yelp from upstairs break her thoughts and making her more happier that the stove then start thanking God Vernon had to work earlier this morning. She rushes up the stairs to see her son, Dudley a bit thinner then the previous summer stare at the door with mix expression of fear and concern. Petunia knocks on the door instead of barging in. Guilt sweeps through her of not really taking care of her nephew worms in her heart. A part of her hope there may be a chance for Harry to forgive her not being there.

Waiting close to five minutes ready to knock again when the door opens again to see a most beautiful boy she ever seen. Raven locks messier look then normal cause the teen to look like he had a night of shagging. His wide emerald eyes looks cat-like wile staring at the two people in the hall. A pair of black ears twitch around and the slim tail moves around nervously. The golden tan glow from the sun coming out of the window from behind him gets both his aunt and cousin to stare at him open mouth.

Harry gaze at his aunt asking imploringly, "What's happening to me, Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia couldn't speak at first touching her nephew's cheek hesitantly. Those ears moves around getting her curious feel of them. She gently touches them lightly before rubbing them earning a soft purr of content. A comfortable silence that haven't pass on the three members of the household in years gets them to relish it happily.

After a while Petunia murmurs softly, "I really hope it would have skip you as it did with me and Dudley."

Harry couldn't help but wonder what his aunt meant just as a regal looking owl swoops in through his window with a letter attach to his leg.

* * *

**Arashi: The first chapter has been revise though hopefully its better the first original chapter one. If anyone has an idea of a pairing they might see in this fic. I also change some of the description for Harry's height since figure if he's slightly shoulder be easier. Though Please read and review.**

**Bast- Tan skin with glowing, sharp green eyes while her raven hair reaches her waist. She has a pair of black cat ears on the top of her head or where her human's ones suppose to be and also has a tail. In cat for she has her same green eyes with a gold band on her right front paw with the Bast sign on it.**

**Other names for Bast: Ubasti, Baset, Bastet**

**Harry James Potter- Before his inheritance, he's rather small for his age around 5'4 with pale skin, rosy lips and hint of aristocratic features and slightly feminine look to him. Messy black hair that's move to the touch even after his inheritance.**  
**After his inheritance, Harry gains the tan skin of his Egyptian ancestors. He's about 5'6 to 5'8 though he's still shorter them most of the boys his age. He has black fur around his wrists and ankles. On his ears and tail is a gold tip at the end of them. His aristocratic and feminine looks are more pounce before the inheritance. He has a slender figure and cat-like attitude.**

**Harry's Egyptian name and nickname: Sethos Amun Harry James Evan Potter-Black**  
**Nicknames: Seth **

**Meanings:**  
**Sethos-Name of a prince**  
**Amun-God of mystery **


	2. Chapter 2 Family History & Will Reading

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Second chapter finish revisions so hope it's a lot more better then original. Parts will remain the same and other things different.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which m**e**ans I don't make a profit of this fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Lemons in later chapters, language, sexual situations, violence, character deaths, and possible Mpreg

'Thoughts'

**Parseltongue**

_Memories/ Flashbacks _

Good: Weasley twins, Hermione, Slytherins, Remus, Gryffindors, McGonagall, Luna, Petunia, Dudley and possible Tom Riddle

Bad: Manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, and Ron

Pairings: Snarry, Dramione, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Neville/Luna and others

Word Count: 4,396

Summary: Harry learns there's more to his family then meets the eye. He finds out about the marriage contract with Severus who turns out to be his mate. Things are never simple for Harry now having demigod to go along with the Boy-who-lived.

_Last time…_

_Harry gaze at his aunt asking imploringly, "What's happening to me, Aunt Petunia?"_

_Petunia couldn't speak at first touching her nephew's cheek hesitantly. Those ears moves around getting her curious feel of them. She gently touches them lightly before rubbing them earning a soft purr of content. A comfortable silence that haven't pass on the three members of the household in years gets them to relish it happily._

_After a while Petunia murmurs softly, "I really hope it would have skip you as it did with me and Dudley."_

_Harry couldn't help but wonder what his aunt meant just as a regal looking owl swoops in through his window with a letter attach to his leg._

* * *

Bast's Heir

* * *

Chapter 2 Inheritance of Bast- Part 2: Family History and Will reading

Harry glance at the letter attach to the owl's leg. He takes it off quickly offering an owl treat for its service watching with fascination while the creatures enjoys the attention before taking flight once more. He opens the letter seeing the seal of Gringotts in the back of it an not the damn Ministry.

**_Dear Mr. Potter_**

**_We're sorry for the lost of your godfather, Sirius Orion Black. This letter is regarding the reading of his will and requires your presence. It will take place at two o'clock this afternoon. We hope to see you there._**

**_Ragnok, Head of the Goblin and manger of Gringotts_**

Tears pricks at the corner of his eyes as the memory of the events in the Department of Mystery comes to his mind. Spells thrown left and right along with Sirius's bark like laugh fresh in his mind. Sirius tease Bellatrix to get her attention from Harry before being hit by a stunner only to fall into the Veil. Shoulders shaking with suppress sobs, Harry didn't expect a pair of arms hugging him from behind. The scent of flowers and herbal tea reaches his new heighten sense nose he admit the scent to his aunt. He couldn't understand why at that moment she decide to hug him where she never done that before.

Petunia whispers softly to her nephew, "Its going to be alright, Harry."

Watching the scene before him, Dudley starts to wonder how long his cousin been going through this? He begins to regret teasing him and beating him when they were younger but its on their father's orders. There are times he stands outside of his room listening to the crying and screams that stat from the summer before. Those chilling screams sends chills down his spine to the point his father begins to punish him more harsher. Dudley knows the punishment is worse then before but has a small suspicion of his father might be doing more then using his fists or belts expect he's not to sure yet to bring the topic up.

The pleas for the beatings to stop been getting to Dudley more this summer especially after the news of his godfather's death. He put his foot down when his father told him to beat Harry for everything and help him with his boxing lessons. He couldn't do that to the other. Not seeing at times the fear in his eyes or the tears besides whispers of help. He just wish he could know the world his cousin is part of and get to have the chance to see the real Harry. Dudley tunes back in as Harry sobs leaning in the comfort of his aunts arms something he been denied as a child. The feeling of his aunt rubbing his back helps sooth him along with the whispering words of comfort and reassurance. He pulls away to see both his aunt and cousin smile at him.

"I can take you to London if you like since I have business there," Petunia tells her nephew after a lapse of silence overlaps them.

Harry nods appreciating the offer of a ride. He ask softly hoping his aunt would know. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Petunia sighs rubbing the cat ears listening to the purring sounds from Harry's throat. She thinks back on her sister who receive the inheritance. She answers glancing at the clock quickly, "You inherit the Evans' family secret."

Both cousins repeat, "Evans' family secret?"

The way both of them ask got Petunia to smile wanting to laugh though both Lily and her said it the same way when the learn of it from their father. She promise Lily if they have any kids if both or one of them have receive the inheritance she'll explain it to them and vice versa. She smiles at the two of them pushing off their rooms to change.

She responds with a grin, "I only know this much of the inheritance though most will have to be done by research. Our family goes back all the way to Ancient Egypt and the cat goddess, Bast. Now get going Dudley, Little one."

Harry blinks at the use of the nickname he hasn't heard in a very long time. Times he heard it when his uncle not around. He couldn't help but get more curious of his inheritance. He has a lead where to look or where to start for information. He grab the closes baseball cap placing it on his head after changing into a simple green shirt and black skin tight jean pants. He wraps around his tail around his waist to make it look like a belt hoping it wouldn't move from there. He had a strong feeling something big is going to happen soon.

What are his friends going to think of him having cat ears and tail? Are they going to accept it or push him away? He shakes his head not wanting to think of them as he opens the door to see Dudley standing to one side looking at a family portrait that doesn't have Harry in there.

He moves next to the slightly heavier teen asking softly, "Something bothering you, Dudley?"

"Bloody hell, Harry what are you trying to do to me? Give me a heart attack or something?" Dudley responds holding his chest breathing hard seeing a small smirk on Harry's lips. He didn't want to bring up the suspicion he has right now so he push it to one side.

Harry goes down the stairs listening to the half-hearted insults Dudley growls at him. He giggles softly glad to have a minor feeling of a family and having both of his relatives by his side. He still feels the guilt burning with in his soul that his godfather is no longer in the living. Harry just hope Sirius is having a blast with his parents in heaven.

* * *

Petunia starts the car wondering if she should inform the two teens about the divorce now or wait later. She still hasn't have a clue where they'll live yet though hope she could have the house. She barely paid any attention to the front door as her son and cousin walk out of the house. She'll have to be strong for her son and have a fresh start. She smiles watching the two teens talk and laugh as if nothing or the closeness that should have been there years ago if it weren't for Vernon.

Harry gives his aunt the direction to the Leaky Cauldron besides telling them he'll see them after the will reading. Petunia and Dudley nods as they watch Harry disappear from sight. Tears pricks at the corner of her eyes before driving off. Harry could see Tom is busy with the rest of the customers before walking out back while pulling out his wand to tap the stone to Diagon Alley. As the bricks moves away the sight of the Wizarding families going about their business brings a strong feeling of familiarity through the savior.

He weaves through the crowd passing the many shops barely glancing at them. His feet guides him to the Wizarding bank. He hardly pays attention to the conversations around him as his scent of smell ass well. He watch one of the many goblins walk towards him.

He ask with a shaky tone unable to keep his voice strong while holding back his tears. "Excuse me, Sir, but do you know where I can find Ragnok? I've receive a letter for a will reading and….I…."

The goblin seem surprise at the politeness in the teen's voice though hardly any wizards or witches pay any heed to them unless they require something. He points to the door while guiding the teen a few feet replying a somewhat pleasant manner. "He's in the room next to the information desk. Have a nice day, Lord Potter."

Harry blinks wondering just how the goblin knows his name before shaking his head. What in the world does he mean by Lord Potter? He shrugs planning to ask someone later since it deals with wizarding business of things he still doesn't know about. He could see Goblins passing by doing their own business though they stop to bow respectfully at him. His cat ears twitch beneath the cap and the feeling of his tail wanting to move from his waist. Harry starts to wish he knows how to use the glamour spell to hid them from sight. He tugs his sleeves down hiding the fur around his wrist as the doors open on their own.

Inside the room, Harry could see quite a bit of people he knows and consider close expect for Draco and his mother though they are debatable at the moment. He flash a true smile at Remus, Hermione, Fred and George Weasley. The rest of the Weasley clan he nods his head respectfully. He waves at Tonks who nods back at him representing herself and her mother. His eyes darken and narrow at the sight of Dumbledore wishing to keep a distance from the man. He sits next to Hermione with the Malfoys sitting a few seats away and Remus just the other side of her.

The doors open to show a frazzle looking Severus Snape who glares darkly at Dumbledore before replying calmly, "I woke up late this morning then lost track of time doing things."

Albus clenches his hands together underneath the table of the sight of both Harry then Severus walking though the door. He couldn't help but wonder why that blasting phoenix didn't take the letter to Harry when he ask him to. Severus was easy to manipulate of saying he needs a potion to be made. He can't let the two know the truth of the marriage contract between them. It would mess up his plan more then its already is. Its worse know they both don't trust him at the moment. Besides that damn fucking mutt also is most likely laughing his ass off in heaven at his slightly foiling plans.

He's quite glad that Sirius is dead and leaving only a smaller group of annoying people that will need to be rid of soon. With Sirius gone Harry should be more under his control if it weren't for Remus, Granger, and the Weasley Twins. Remus will most likely learn the truth of his family and a last link to the damn Mutt. Granger is to damn smart of her own good and will soon learn of his true nature and plan.

Minerva is going to be another person he'll have to get rid of soon despite being a close friend. She's already keeping a sharp eye on the boy as of late making sure he has what left of his childhood. She's all so the next target since she just recently learn the truth of him being the dark lord and not Voldemort. The smirk tugging his lips hidden behind his hands. He let everyone think Grindelwald is the evil one when the fool trying to stop him from taking over the world.

He barely glance at the Weasley family glad to have them all but the twins under his control. The twins are going to be something else to deal with even the oldest Two Weasleys as well since they're else where. Its going to be worse if the four of them learns the truth of their family just using Harry. Maybe he can get Arthur to disown Bill, Charlie and the twins or something. He doesn't need the older two to suspect him more then they are right now.

His eyes turn to the youngest Weasley seeing her watch Harry then eyes flash evilly. He already set up a marriage contract between her and Potter that will go to her and the rest of her family if something unmistakable happens to Harry. He just need to have that brat father a child before his demise.

He holds back a dark chuckle just thinking on his fortunes of both uncle and nephew going to kill the other soon. Many didn't know the Evans adopt Tom as a small child but took him away before he receive his Hogwarts letter then erase Lily, Petunia and Tom's memory of each other. He pays close attention as Ragnok pulls out the will looking at everyone closely in the room. The evil look in Albus's eyes concerns him a bit just behind the usual twinkle. He'll have to keep an eye out on that old coot during the will reading.

Before opening the will, the Goblin replies watching everyone who holds their breath. "if any one has objections of the content in the Will please wait to say it in the end of the reading."

Everyone in the room expect Albus nods in agreement. They've watch with mix expressions as the projected image of Sirius Black stands before them. Narcissa could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes seeing her cousin and former childhood friend. The times they spent together having fun comes to her mind along with guilt. Hermione whimpers thinking over everything of the ex-convict man she help save in her third year with her best friend. Harry trembles wiping the tears away staring at the second father figure in his life. Guilt bubbles in his heart while wondering if he could have change something so this wouldn't happen. Remus gives a small water smile allowing the tears to fall. his heart clench at the sight of his mate knowing he could never blame their cub at all.

Fred and George watch their honorary brother with concern in their eyes. They'll miss the old marauder dearly honoring him in their future products. Draco stares around the table before staring at the projected image. A part of him he assumes is his Black half cries out in despair. He begins to wish have known the man his mother start to talk about to him as of late. Instead he let his father poison his mind dealing with the Malfoy side of the family.

Albus, Molly Weasley and her two youngest children hid their looks of disgust, annoyance and hatred for the man. In reality they want him dead for different reasons of their own. Albus quickly reads the three Weasleys' mind enjoying the hate and anger he finds there allowing it to fuel his power over them. This would perfectly to use for his advantage of taking over both the Wizarding World and Muggle World.

Sirius gazes around the room smirking slightly before speaking. "I, Sirius Orion Black am either dead or gone. I just hope its during a fight or the best night of my life at a party with a hot stripper." He stops staring at Remus with love in his eyes getting a few of the occupants to awe at the words while Remus blush darkly ignoring his tears. An inside joke between the two marauders.

He turns to his cousin and her son with a slightly look of kindness and not a harsh look that Narcissa is expecting. "Cissy, I leave you 4,000 galleons to have a fresh start and go on that vacation I know you been dreaming of with that idiot of a husband of yours. He's not a bad man just a stupid one who made wrong choices. Draco Lucius Malfoy I leave you 2,000 galleons for being a member of the Black family and a new start as well. I also leave you an advice so I hope you heed it well. Befriend two lions that were you're enemies since things aren't what they truly appear. I hope you got what I mean boy or I'll come back to life and kick you in the ass."

Draco blinks a few times ready to question only to shut it after no sound comes out. He didn't know what to think at that moment. He glace at Potter and Granger from the corner of his eyes wondering if they're the two lions Sirius meant. Harry nods a tiny bit while Hermione gives a small smile answering his silent question. They tune back in while Tonks and the Weasley twins receive something from the man.

"Tonks, you and your mother each get 4,000 galleons as well being reinstate in the Black family. Its wrong what happen before and wish I could change it but wasn't head of the family at that time. I hope you and your mother appreciated the gift. Fred, George you guys will get that trunk of prank ideas we've talk about before along with 8,000 galleons to the both o f you since it would help along with the dream you wish to have along with your secret investor. I want you to keep people laughing even after the hard times of war is over."

The twins salute to the projected image tears in their eyes. They'll make their idol proud of them. Even help Harry with whatever he needs. The man turns to the rest of the Weasley family with a calm expression in his face.

"Arthur, Molly you both get 4,000 galleons for taking in Harry. I thank both of you even though you didn't have to but I still appreciate. Ron, Ginny you are each receiving 1,000 galleons to do with as you please.'

Molly gives a curt nod in response while Ron and Ginny duck their heads hiding the smirk tugging at their lips. At least they're getting something from that damn mutt for befriending the Boy-who-lived. The image of the dead man turns to his lover and Hermione with a bigger smile on his face.

"Hermione I leave you 5,000 galleons along with the Black Library since you'll find good use for it and the love of books. I wish you the best time in life and please help watch over my godson in my place. Remus, promise me you'll continue on living besides taking care of our cub. I leave you 10,000 galleons to help you for a long time. Both you and Harry can share the Grimmauld Place. Harry I leave everything else I have and own to you. As the same message for Draco just keep an eye out. Things aren't what they appear. Severus, Severus don't think I forgot about you. I want you to remember Lily's promise. " Sirius stops then adds as an after thought driving Albus Dumbledore up the wall. "Albus I leave you 500 galleons as a payment for holding the Coot killing party at the location in the freezer Its up to Remus and Harry if they still want to hold Coot Kill parties there so don't be surprise if they don't let you. Before I end this will reading I want to say this one last message though those who understand it well just understand I care about you. MISCHEIF MANAGE!"

Remus, Hermione, Harry and the Weasley twins echoes the words softly while everyone couldn't help but wonder what those words meant expect for Ron who scowls behind his hands. Harry trembles not wanting to accept his godfather is truly gone. He gaze at Remus feeling more guilty of the other losing his lover but didn't expect to see the love for him as the older man goes over to him hugging him tightly whispering in his ears, "Its going to be alright cub."

Ragnok folds his hands together speaking after several moments of silent over laps the room. "Does anyone has any objections or questions dealing with the contents of the will?"

Ron ready to snap about the man reason why Hermione and his twin brothers receive more money then he did. Molly gives her youngest son a scathing look trying not to glare at Hermione or Harry at the moment as a thought cross her mind. 'That boy is going to have to learn to have some patience if he ever wants to survive in this war.'

Ragnok nods glad to see his job is done and much more easier then he thought. He sort of expect to hear a lot of complaints. He calls out to Harry and Severus while the other walks out of the room. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape a word with you both."

Severus scowls darkly wondering what the goblin wants now since he has a lot of things to think about. Especially about the new changes he notice in his employer. It would help him not remember his best friend besides the promise he mad. The urge to strangle the mutt if he's alive shakes through the man. He waits wondering what Ragnok wants to talk with him only to receive a letter. He notice Harry receive a couple of letters as well.

Smirking knowingly, Ragnok tells the two before him, "These are specifically for you eyes only gentlemen. Have a good day."

Harry watch the head goblin walk out of the room with many thoughts drifting in his mind. He could see these are from his parents getting tears to form. Will these letters hold some answers to some of the questions he been curious about for years? He nearly jumps out of his skin when the man besides him replies, "Until we meet again Pot-Harry."

Harry's mouth drop waiting for the usual "Potter" only to have his given name instead. Dust of pink flushes across his cheeks as his knees feels weak beneath his weight. What's going on with him? Why does hearing Snape's voice turns his legs into Jelly? What is the world coming to? Has it truly end now that Severus Snape is being nice to him?

He shakes his head hoping it would clear his confuse mind. Remus walks towards his godson leading him out of the room. He didn't expect Harry to hug him though he returns it. Harry sniffles allowing the forest scent sooth him.

He could hear Remus whispers softly, "I'm going to miss him also, cub."

Harry nods answering in the same tone hoping Remus could hear the gratitude is there. "Thanks for being there for me right now, Moony."

Remus pushes the teens black bangs out of those emerald jewels smiling softly, "You'll always have me around Harry. I got to go now and see you very soon."

Harry nods once more leaving the wizarding bank not wanting to think over the will reading with a heavy heart. He puts the letters in his pant pockets not wanting to lose them within the busy streets. He didn't know when he walk out of Diagon Alley or Leaky Pub until the familiarity of his aunt's arms around him. She rubs his back while rocking him back and forth finally crying for the lost of his godfather. Dudley also helps his mother rub his cousin's back while keeping an eye out for any danger.

Harry lost and gain something in his fifth year. Dudley grinds his teeth thinking over what he's been told of the other world his cousin is part of. He lost the only father figure while gaining some more people who are his true friends forming a family helping heal a hole in the black hair teen's heart.

* * *

**Arashi: This chapter is now revise and different from the original. I hope you guys enjoy the differences even as the plot thickens a bit more. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 He's my mate!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Parts will change and others remain the same. I'm glad many are enjoying this story so I hope the revise version is a lot better.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Lemons in later chapters, language, sexual situations, violence, character deaths, and possible Mpreg

'Thoughts'

**Parseltongue**

_Memories/ Flashbacks_

Good: Weasley twins, Hermione, Slytherins, Remus, Gryffindors, McGonagall, Luna, Petunia, Dudley and possible Tom Riddle

Bad: Manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, and Ron

Pairings: Snarry, Dramione, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Neville/Luna and others

Word Count: 3, 917

Summary: Harry learns there's more to his family then meets the eye. He finds out about the marriage contract with Severus who turns out to be his mate. Things are never simple for Harry now having demigod to go along with the Boy-who-lived.

Last time…

__

Harry nods once more leaving the wizarding bank not wanting to think over the will reading with a heavy heart. He puts the letters in his pant pockets not wanting to lose them within the busy streets. He didn't know when he walks out of Diagon Alley or Leaky Pub until the familiarity of his aunt's arms around him. She rubs his back while rocking him back and forth finally crying for the lost of his godfather. Dudley also helps his mother rub his cousin's back while keeping an eye out for any danger.

__

Harry lost and gains something in his fifth year. Dudley grinds his teeth thinking over what he's been told of the other world his cousin is part of. He lost the only father figure while gaining some more people who are his true friends forming a family helping heal a hole in the black hair teen's heart.

* * *

Bast's Heir

* * *

Chapter 3: He's my mate?

Lying on his bed holding the two letters above him in his hand, Harry debates what he should do. Should he read them right now? What do they contain? He sighs dropping them on the pillow next to him before rolling on his side. He knows his parents love him but doubts of them not really loving him penetrate his mind. Tears forms in his emerald eyes as he takes a deep breath to help him remain calm.

The soft hoot from his familiar gets Harry to have a small smile form on his lips. There are times he believes Hedwig does understand him more then anyone else in the world. He gives a grateful look to the white owl as he sits up stretching. He gazes at the letters beside him when a soft glow catches his attention near the bedside. The sight of a name in a different language intrigues the cat boy's interest.

"Sethos Amun?" He murmurs letting the name fall on his tongue enough the feel of power the name holds as a tingling sensation goes down his spine as he said the name.

He flips over the envelope to see a strange seal similar to an Ankh or something. At the corner of his eyes he could see a book he known wasn't there a few minutes ago. This is getting stranger by the minute. Shaking his head he opens the envelope to find not Parchment but Papyrus paper. He knows it's rather rare and expensive if you find it in Diagon Alley. He heard it automatically corrects mistakes as well tips to do better later on along with giving better quality of work. The Papyrus feels soft under his finger tips. He begins to read the letter hoping this might hold the key of what his inheritance deals with.

_**My dearest and sweet Sethos,**_

_**I've been keeping an eye on you for some time. If anything from what I watch you would be filled with a lot of questions dealing with your inheritance. Well I'm a step ahead of you then. You can learn more in the book that is along with this letter though I can give you basic background information though. I hope this may clear up any confusion you might have.**_

Blanching at the short paragraph, he wonders who this person is. If this person has been watching him why haven't they help him? He shrugs decide to follow the letter's wish as he continues reading.

_**Now that I have your complete attention, Harry I'll introduce myself so you know my name. I'm known as Bast, Egyptian goddess and adopted daughter of Ra. I have many other names you might be familiar with such as Bastet, Ubasti, and Baset. One of the main reasons of receiving this letter is due to your inheritance leads back to me. You aren't an ordinary teen Sethos. I know you rather be but there is more to you then being the Wizarding World's Boy-who-lived and a wizard. You are also a demigod. Please don't freak out or take this the wrong way. Its something you might not want but it's worth it in the end. **_

_**I do wish for you to take my place as the Lord of the Cats. I'll tell you a small story of two major descendants that will confirm my words to be truth after giving you a bit of my history. It will also make sense that your mother, aunt and cousin including you are directly link to me in a way.**_

_**I fell in love with a man that just took my heart away the sight of him. I find it rather ironic you are name after him well for having the same name. Harrison Michael Evans was an archeologist studying in Egypt about the ancient pharaohs and the custom of the old ways. During that time I walk through two keeping an eye on my country that change of the millennia. We had a fateful meeting in the market place and I can tell you its love at first sight.**_

_**We courted for almost two years after convincing my father to let me stay as a human for a while longer and shortly after we were married then had his children. After I while I begin to wonder if I could tell him the truth of me being a goddess. Back to the baby which turn out to be a boy known as Zahur Heru Evans. It's the start of the Evans to name their children something to deal with Nature itself.**_

_**After I while I begin to wonder if I could tell him the truth of me being a goddess. I told my beloved of me being a goddess despite my fear of his rejection. He only smile whispering he had a strong feeling seeing things I could do no other woman. I know he would love me for all eternity. I couldn't stay with my family much long since had to go back and do the duties of a goddess that I've been neglecting to be with my family. I fake my death after fifteen years of marriage. A short time I had but it left me plenty of memories I cherish with my entire being.**_

_**In the afterlife I watch my children grow up. My son follow my love's footsteps of being an archeologist that specialize of learning of the cat goddess, Me. he known I was an Egyptian goddess but never reveal to the world of the true identity.**_

_**From the heavens I cry watching his wedding to his long time Girlfriend, Erika Rose. I could tell you many things of Harrison, Zahur and the rest of the family. Though I should give you heads up of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin blood runs in your veins due to those marry in the family.**_

_**Another couple of family members I want you to have an idea is your great grandparents, Jamilia Lily and Aaron Richard Evans. They were happy to meet you as a baby before they pass away. I first meet you on the day you were born and there I notice like a few other Evans children before you inherit the cat eyes, my eyes. I known at that moment I finally found my heir after many of generations pass. I chose the name Sethos Amun for many reasons though the main reasons I can give. Sethos which means name of a prince, you did remind me of a prince when I first saw you. Amun, God of mystery came to me after I sense you would have a mysterious aura around you once you got older. Look how right I'm in that department.**_

_**Now you understand some of the family history though you can read more in the book. Please don't be angry with me. If I known you would have receive the inheritance I would have gotten you out sooner. I'll continue watching over you. Another thing is I'll leave you a way to contact me. You just need to say the following words and I'll come whenever you call. **_

"_**I, the heir of Bast am in need of your assistance and guidance."**_

_**Until we cross paths again, Sethos Amun Harry James Evans-Potter-Black.**_

_**Bast, Cat Goddess**_

Harry rereads the letter a few more times allowing the new information of his family sink into his head. he accept for being many things being call a freak by the asshole of an uncle, a wizard, Savior of the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived and now Cat boy. But this literally takes the cake, him being a demigod and next in line to take over Bast's duties. Why can't he be a simple and normal teen with normal problems? Is that really to much to ask for?He shakes his head allowing a silly lopsided smile tug on his lips. He has a strong linage on both sides of his family instead the one sided of his father. He giggles at the thought he's really loved by his parents. Sure he does have a lot of questions still so having a book and a source to talk to does help. It actually makes sense why he has cat like features due to being one of Bast's descendants and well Heir as well.

He begins to wonder what stories he might hear once he calls upon Bast letting the smile get bigger. He didn't realize he set the letter down grabbing one of the ones he receives earlier. The familiar handwriting causes Harry to muse what his father is like. He wishes to thank Sirius for showing the many letters he had from his days with James and the other Marauders. Shakily he opens the letter wondering what the words inside might contain.

_**Prongslet**_

_**If you are this letter it means two things. I died protecting you and your mother or we both died protecting you. I want you to understand the truth of our deaths so I'll keep this letter as simple as possible. **_

_**I love you so much, son. Ever since the first moment I heard about you then hold you the first time in my arms. I really can't express the joy to you as your mother is pregnant with you. All I imagine the things we could do. I still remember the first time I took you riding on a broomstick even though your mother scolds me dearly. I wish to see what it been like you riding on your own. Besides all the father/son bonding we could have done. So I'll say this now, I'm sorry this didn't happen that way.**_

_**The truth is we didn't want you to live with your aunt Petunia at all rather the people in our will. If you did live with her please don't hate her that much. Lily could see the old Petunia hidden deep within her despite that asshole of a husband. **_

_**There is something I do know about your mother that I have a strong feeling she doesn't know or remember. You do have another relative that has a different alias. You know him also as well though I'll tell you anyways. His real name is Tom Riddle Jr. though many don't know his other name is Tom Marvolo Riddle-Evans Jr. other wards Voldemort himself. It seems rather strange to think Voldemort as your cousin but he got adopted by your grandparents as a small child before losing him before he turn ten.**_

_**Both Lily and Petunia were heartbroken to lose her older brother. He manage to meet with me and your mother a bit after you were born fixing Lily's memories to really remember him. He explains his memories have been tampered with for some strange reason. It also turns out the same way with Petunia and Lily. He beg us to go into hiding afraid he'll do something if he gets controlled and its not what he wants to do.**_

_**Harry now you know the truth about Tom please be very care of the people you trust. Things aren't what they always appear. You'll know you're true friends are when they stand by you thick through then even those you consider enemies or rivals count for this. They'll stand by you no matter the situation. Your mother and I love you to bits and consider you a blessing despite the small time we had together as a family.**_

_**Take care of yourself, my little Prongslet. Mischief Manage**_

_**James Potter**_

The cat boy blinks at the new information. Did his father just say he's related to Tom? The same person who is trying to kill him? He starts laughing at the ironic of the situation is. His uncle just happens to be his enemy who wants to kill him. But Voldemort no Tom he corrects himself tried to help his parents. So who is really the enemy? His eyes twitch feeling a headache coming only. His small fit of laughter gets louder as he thinks carefully of the day's events. One his inheritance came through as a cat boy, demigod all in one besides being Bast's heir. What makes it even better he has an uncle who is the Dark Lord who everyone in the Wizarding world Fears!

Harry lets out a nervous chuckle imagining his friends' reactions once they hear this while his tail twitch behind him. He falls on his knees thinking over Bast and his father's letters. He knows what they have already leaving his mother's left. What is in her letter? He gulps feeling the anticipation wondering what the words of the woman who brought him in the world would say. The same person he wishes to have comfort from a lot of the times.

A mother's love that can't be replace. Sure he has a couple father figures, Sirius and Remus. The little Maternal Comfort he receives other then from Molly Weasley is his head of house, Minerva McGonagall. She gives him small treats when no one is looking or they are alone in her classroom. She listens to him as he rants out his problems and troubles to someone else other then his friends.

Shaking his head he opens the letter ignoring the stings at the corner of his eyes as he reads the last words of his mum, Lily.

_**My baby boy,**_

_**A perfect angel fate sends to me. I'll make my letter short. Please understand I love you so much. You brought so much joy to me at the moment you were place in my arms. I consider you a blessing so I do hope your father live to be with you if not at least you have Remus and Sirius by your side.**_

_**Harry don't freak out on me for the next part. You have a marriage contract with Severus. As in Severus Snape. You'll love him Harry. Despite his cold exterior he has a kind heart that needs to be open up and learn to trust again. I know you can do this Harry. He's your mate if you gain the Cat inheritance or not.**_

Harry stops reading the letter shouting eyes widen with shock causing many to wonder who heard the voice is coming from. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY HE"S MY MATE!"

He sigh feeling mix emotions before finish reading the letter what else it holds. His eyes twitching trying to imagine Snape open and kind hearted. That's a laugh.

_**Please make Severus laugh again. It's so long since he last had. He's really a kind man that will protect you from any manipulations or problems. Your dad, Remus and Sirius knows about the arrangements so there's no problem there. Just remember that I love you Sweetie.**_

_**Lily Potter**_

Harry paces back and forth placing the letter down while thinking the mates thing is fake and snorts under his breath. How is that possible? Like hell it would happen. What is that lesson about something of magical creatures suppose to have their mates or go crazy? He shakes his head feeling the frustration stir in his body. He begins to ache wishing to have his mate to touch him or even bring him to ecstasy with ease. His eyes narrow feeling more he like Severus? That's a maybe there expect for his little crush on the man but that's all it is! Sure he had a feeling he prefer guys over girls but he never thought of it or think of the importance of that. It would explain all the damn dreams with Snape and him. He trembles fighting back the soft moan wishing to pass his lips.

Seeing the dark eyes rake over his body sends chills down his spine. Goosebumps begins to form over his skin fighting back not wanting to surrender to the fantasy to come to him. His eyes begins to drop darkening lustfully while his tail moves calmly behind him. A desire fill meow pass his lips letting himself finally surrender.

_***fantasy***_

_Callus hands feels smooth and cool on his hot skin. The deep chuckles of amusement sends tremors down his body arching up wanting to feel more of the touch. His ears twitch at the beautiful nose as he lets a soft mewl from his lips. The older man gets his kitten to turn over on his hands and knees smirking. The cat boy wonder what his mate has in mind willing to let him have control._

_He didn't have to wait longer then usual with his teasing when the skill tongue licks at his opening. The messaging of his buttocks with the hand gets the screams mix with meows of pleasure. He wriggles his ass getting Severus to lightly swat at him and a growl. His legs turn to jelly at the sound of the possessive growl from the older man._

_He growls out leaning over the smaller one's back in his ear before kissing him, "Mine."_

_He suckles on the appendage getting Harry to wriggle beneath him. His hands move up and down his sides before finding the source of his mate's problem. He smirks slightly pumping the harden member. The raw need to dominate his little hell kitten screams at him. He could almost hear that sweet angel's voice cry out his name. _

_That be later on to release all the tensions of their little game. He could stop the torment while bringing the little one closer to release. That wouldn't be fun at all. He's still need to punish his kitten._

_***Fantasy ends***_

Harry moans softly fully arouse by that fantasy. He shakes his head blaming his raging teenage hormones not wanting to admit it's also the need to have his mate near him. He slips his hands underneath his jeans and boxers to cup his arouse member. He lets out a soft hiss throwing back his head panting. He gulps seeing it's harder to imagine how to get his release then normal. He whimpers feeling the heat burn though his body. He closes his eyes imagining its Severus that's bringing him to his climax instead of his hand. He lets out a mute cry falling limp on the floor.

He pulls out his hand automatically licking it clean. He shivers at the flavor of it. What's happening to him? He never did that before grumbles softly. It must be his inheritance. He'll have to take a shower as well to get rid of the stickiness besides the smell.

He jumps off the floor at the sound of the front door being slam open. His heart thuds in his chest listening to the stomping sounds on the staircase until it ends in front of his door. He whimpers hoping his uncle won't be coming in his room. His fears got confirm when the door is kicking open. His beady eyes hold a glossy look of a drunken man fill with rage and hatred for the teen in the room. Harry knows at that moment Vernon isn't sober at the smell of the alcohol stinging his highly sensitive nose.

Harry never fears his uncle as bad he did at that moment. He closes his eyes saying a silent prayer hoping it would be answer. 'Someone please help me.' He falls on his bed curling up into a ball covering his head not wanting to know what the ass has in mind for his punishment

* * *

**Arashi: There is a lot more difference in this chapter to the previous chapter 3. I'm still planning that fic with McGonagall and Harry during the Bast Verse. Though it's mostly a one-shot but it's in idea form. If anyone wants to see what should happen in there let me know. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: About Dudley and his suspicions I figure he pays attention on how his father acts. He's going to rebel against his father so hope that clears it up that I forgot to do from the original chapter 4. Severus will make his appearance in this chapter somewhere. The Prince manor is safe house and use for selective members of the order as their own meetings while the other meetings are hold in Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Lemons in later chapters, language, sexual situations, violence, character deaths, and possible Mpreg

'Thoughts'

**Parseltongue**

_Memories/ Flashbacks_

Good: Weasley twins, Hermione, Slytherins, Remus, Gryffindors, McGonagall, Luna, Petunia, Dudley and possible Tom Riddle

Bad: Manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, and Ron

Pairings: Snarry, Dramione, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Neville/Luna and others

Word Count: 2,436

Summary: Harry learns there's more to his family then meets the eye. He finds out about the marriage contract with Severus who turns out to be his mate. Things are never simple for Harry now having demigod to go along with the Boy-who-lived.

Last time…

_He jumps off the floor at the sound of the front door being slam open. His heart thuds in his chest listening to the stomping sounds on the staircase until it ends in front of his door. He whimpers hoping his uncle won't be coming in his room. His fears got confirm when the door is kicking open. His beady eyes hold a glossy look of a drunken man fill with rage and hatred for the teen in the room. Harry knows at that moment Vernon isn't sober at the smell of the alcohol stinging his highly sensitive nose._

_Harry never fears his uncle as bad he did at that moment. He closes his eyes saying a silent prayer hoping it would be answer. 'Someone please help me.' He falls on his bed curling up into a ball covering his head not wanting to know what the ass has in mind for _his _punishment._

* * *

Bast's Heir

* * *

Chapter 4: Rescue and Memories

Vernon moves towards the boy wishing to let out his frustrations on the fucking and fantastic day at work on the waste he took in those years ago. To make matters worse he got fired for shagging with his secretary and being drunk again. Before he could lay a single hand on the boy his soon to be former wife who been walking by the room runs in shouting at, "Don't you dare lay a hand on him Vernon!"

Vernon Dursley looks over his shoulder growling darkly, his beady eyes flashing as he shouts back at the woman. "Stay out of this bitch!"

He turns around completely as she moves closer about to grab Harry when he slaps her on the cheek. The strange sound of a body hitting the wall follow a bit after his parents shouting begin to concern Dudley quite a bit. He longs to go over and check but first he has to keep Harry's owl quiet. She has been staying in his room for some time due to the usual threats about destroying the bird if she doesn't keep quiet. He blinks in surprise seeing the owl hold out her leg as if waiting for him to write something. He nods earning a hoot as he starts to write a note on the closest paper he has knowing his handwriting is going to be messy.

_To whom it may concern_

_I'm Harry Potter's cousin and I'm writing to say he needs help as of now. My father is planning on doing something to him but I really don't know what. I have a strong suspicion he might rape him but hope I'm wrong. The truth is my mother and I been abuse for some time and we couldn't do anything to help him due to the threats my father gave us. If there is someone that cares or loves my cousin please help him! And hurry before something terrible happens!_

_Dudley Dursley_

The teen ties up the letter to the owl's leg whispering, "Hedwig I know you really don't trust me but promise me you can take this letter to someone that can help Harry. I'm going to help stall my good for nothing ass of a father."

The white owl nods in understanding taking flight, a forbidding feeling of something bad going to happen to her master makes her fly faster. She just hopes she won't be intercepted by that headmaster from her quest. Dudley squares his shoulders rushing out of his room clenching his teeth together at the sounds of his cousin's cry of pain. He opens the door to find his mother pushing Harry out of the way just in time only to be punch hard in the stomach.

Dudley could only see read as his mother begins coughing up blood. He didn't even hear Harry calling out in surprise and panic, "Aunt Petunia!"

He rushes forward raising his fist to punch the man who is father hard as he could to distract him knowing it would be his turn next for the beating. He cries out feeling the punches harder, tears springs in his eyes. He could see Harry rush over to check his mother. He whimpers in pain fighting back his father. He's not going to be the same as the ass before him.

Harry checks his aunt glad to see she's sitting up wincing. He makes her to stay still not wanting to see her more hurt. He turns around seeing Dudley get the life beaten out of him. He's not weak anymore. He could feel his instincts to protect his pride dwell with in him as well for mate to come and help him.

Sitting in Prince Manor, Severus Snape stares at the wall thinking of nothing and everything. His mind brings old memories he wish not to remember. He grabs the Firewhiskey bottle near him before pouring himself a glass. He has a strong feeling he'll need it before turning his dark eyes on his Pensive at the table. Damn that mutt for bringing up her promise. He could feel the tears sting at the corner of his eyes thinking of his best friend. This isn't normal for the proud man. He scowls wiping them a way taking a deep breath. He has to be strong to due this.

Pain and fear tugs at his heart making it hard to breath. He gasps. Despite the pain he allows his mind to remember what Lily asks him fifteen years ago.

_Flashback….._

_A pair of green eyes stares pleadingly into his darker ones. Opening the door wide letting Lily in his house, Severus raises a brow curious to know what's with the unexpected visit. He's more then surprise to see the pair of cat ears she has hidden ever since she turn sixteen and learn to have a glamour. He could make out a pair of cat ears on her son which surprise him then glance at her to see a small smile on her lips._

_He didn't have to wait long as Lily asks softly, "He's a bit stronger then me. James, Sirius and Moony find them adorable on him so I can't really hide them among friends." _

_Seeing she's not direct on the topic she wish to talk about Severus raise a brow at her getting her to blush lightly. She coughs standing straighter while Baby Harry stares at him with wide trusting eyes getting Severus to feel a tug in his heart. "Severus, can you promise me something?"_

_He couldn't help but have strange feeling this might be the last time he sees his best friend alive, Severus promise, "Anything for you Lily. What is it?"_

"_I need you to watch over Harry. I sort of seen the fact you are his mate once he goes into his true inheritance once he's of age." She tells the man who stares open mouth at her._

_Mate? That's impossible to happen unless it's a creature inheritance. He nods knowing he couldn't go back on his words. He would do anything to see her wishes happen. He watches her smile at him with a grateful expression. She continues softly, "Thank you for doing this Severus. You'll know the right time is there to tell him the truth."_

"_I'll keep my promise Lily," Severus vows not even knowing he'll be keeping his word to his friend years later_

_End of flashback_

"Harry," He croaks out twitch feeling something is terribly wrong when a sound a pecking at his window. He waves his hand letting the window open feeling the pain disappearing.

He stares at the sight of the familiar owl of Harry Potter who stares at him with wide amber eyes. The eyes seem to hold a pleading look. He sits up slowly almost glad to see the owl which would mean Potter is fine or so he hopes. He sits up slowly taking the letter feeling relax until he read the letter's contents. His anger skyrockets not realizing he's heading over to Potter's house on number four in Surrey.

He completely forgot Remus and Minerva are in the other room discussing something when the sound of a loud crack reaches their ears. Minerva quickly reads the letter understanding what got Severus pissed. She passes the letter over following the potion masters with Remus just a minute behind her wanting to help a boy they love.

* * *

*Privet Drive, house number four, Surrey*

Crying out from the attacks of punches and kicks from the walrus like man Harry will himself not to cry out in pain. His eyes water seeing his aunt and cousin both unconscious and bleeding all because they been protecting him as much they could so he doesn't get badly hurt. His emerald eyes widen as his uncle begins to unbuckle his pants. He could feel the urge to gag bubble in his chest. The strong feeling of something bad is going to happen gets Harry to try to back away as much as possible. He gives a silent plea, 'Someone please help me, anybody.' fear keeps him route in the same spot unable to make a sound.

"You're mine boy. I'm going to make your life a living hell," he growls out at the teen.

He gulps seeing none of his cat instinct is going to help him with this situation. The need to have his mate comfort and protect him envelopes him. He wish to have Petunia and Dudley safe and help by a healer. He makes a silent sob as the walrus moves towards him. The sound of a large popping sound catches his attention while a dark tone he's familiar with makes him glance in the direction appreciatively feeling his legs wanting to buckle beneath his weight at the sight of Severus Snape standing in his room.

"Stupefy," Severus growls out angry at the man's intentions for what is his.

The cat boy watch the man's eyes roll back of his head falling back being stun. He shivers collapsing on his knees not seeing Snape walk towards him checking him over for any injuries. He could see there is quite a few though not enough for anything serious. Harry didn't expect the man to hug him to his chest. Harry finally let the tears he been holding back of fear and worry of no one coming to break down in the older man's arms.

Remus and Minerva watch the scene a few minutes before them before healing the two injure Dursleys much as possible to make them able to be move. They whisper among themselves to question petunia later what's going on. Severus tightens his grip on the crying teen wishing to do more to comfort him. He close his eyes a few minutes not wanting to think of what would have happen if he shown up a few minutes later.

* * *

Invisible to the occupants in the room, Bast smiles slightly glad to kick in Severus's instincts to protect his mate and her heir. She glances at her companion with a smug smile telling him haughtily, "I believe you do owe me that favor Anubis."

He scowls darkly knowing he lost the bet he place with the cat goddess. He truly hates cats. He snaps out not caring if she could read the words between the lines. "Fine I'll bring them back though I'm sure Ammit would love to eat that asshole along with the old geezer once they're dead."

He smirk evilly sending shivers down the goddess's spine before rolling her eyes. She grins happily giving the other a quick hug gushing out, "Don't they make a cute couple, Anubis?"

The jackal pretends to gag hiding the smirk on his lips only to get smack on the arm. He laughs figuring he'll start the process of the Potters and Black's second chance. He grabs Bast's hand heading back to the after life figuring they spent some time already with the mortals. He's going to keep his promise or he'll have a pissed of Bast which would mean trouble for him. For now he'll keep an eye on Harry to see if he deserve his parents and godfather as well.

* * *

**Arashi: I add parts I notice that I forgot to add last time so I hope it's better now and not as many mistakes. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 True Friends

**Arashi: About Ammit eating Vernon that's Anubis talking though wonder if he should do it or let the Dementors kiss him…Hm…. That should go for Dumbles.*thinks* Prince Manor is the new headquarters for the order though Dumbledore doesn't know Severus is in charge of the manner at all. Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. ^^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Warnings: Lemons in later chapters, language, sexual situations, violence, character deaths, and possible Mpreg

'Thoughts'

**Parseltongue**

_Memories/ Flashbacks _

_***Fantasies/Dreams***_

**_Letters/notes_**

Good: Weasley twins, Hermione, Slytherins, Remus, Gryffindors, McGonagall, Luna, Petunia, Dudley and possible Tom Riddle

Bad: Manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, and Ron

Pairings: Snarry, Dramione, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Neville/Luna and others

Summary: Harry learns there's more to his family then meets the eye. He finds out about the marriage contract with Severus who turns out to be his mate. Things are never simple for Harry now having demigod to go along with the Boy-who-lived.

* * *

Chapter 5- True Friends

"Uncle Sev is Potter going to be alright?"

Harry could make out the voice even if his eyes are close. He softly moans alerting those awake to watch him with concern. They sigh seeing he didn't open his eyes. Severus moves his eyes away from the cat boy to stare at his godson.

He answers softly, "Probably but it would take some time after the events I found him in as it is."

Draco nods hearing a soft knock on the door while Severus calls out for the person to come in. He' couldn't be more surprise by the sight of a horse looking woman and a teen that look slightly over weight though it could also be muscles. The woman gaze at the sleeping teen with a soft look then smiles turning to who seems to be her son.

She whispers to him, "I told you he's alright, Dudley."

Dudley scowls giving his mother a pointed look answering in the same tone. "I know mother but after what happen I want to double check."

Severus clears his throat getting mother and son's attention. He raises a brow just as Petunia nods to him and the blond teen next to him. She waits for Severus to introduce them. "Draco this is Harry's aunt and cousin, Petunia and Dudley Dursley."

"Actually Severus its Evans now. Petunia and Dudley Evans," She replies seeing a surprise look on the man's face.

Draco nods respectfully when the doors open to show the Weasley twins follow by Hermione rush in the room just as Remus peeks in grumbling about traitorous cats and leaving him along with the three terrors. Severus didn't need to put two and two together to understand Minerva went back to distract Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasley clan after smuggling Hermione and the twins away. Harry chose that moment to wake up to see his mate standing behind him along with Draco. At the corner so his eye he could see Hermione and the twins with Remus giving a shaky smile. What really tip him over the edge is seeing his aunt and cousin in a room full of witches and wizards with out a care in the world.

He lets out a yelp sounding more like a cat jumping on top of someone's shoulder careful not to use his claws. He could hear Hermione awe at the scene as he glance down to see Severus Snape looking up at him with a look of amusement and annoyance.

"Harry get off me," he tells the cat boy who look rather comfortable on his spot.

Draco snickers slightly watching the black tail move back and forth. He puts in teasingly, "Potter I know you are a lion but being a cat actually fits you."

Harry gives the boy a look then tilts his head asking, "What are you doing here? And Where am I?"

"Prince Manor and I'm staying with Uncle Sev." Draco answers shrugging his shoulders wondering if he should offer his friendship once more besides mend broken fences as well.

Hermione slowly moves forward seeing the tail moving back and forth. She ask shyly, "Can I touch it Harry?"

Harry nods still staying on his perch that's Severus's shoulder. He could feel her hand stroke his tail softly and the sound came out earn giggles from the women in the room. He purr at the touch and its no soft purr. Its loud showing the content his eyes droop with a relax expression in his face.

Petunia mutters to the girl softly, "Even petting his ears he'll purr up a storm."

Hermione grins thinking she'll have to try that. She gaze between Severus and Harry after pulling her hand away. She couldn't help but be curious to why Harry's a cat. Apparently she's not the only one when Remus question for everyone in the room. "Why is he a cat?"

"It's due to my family's history that dates back all the way to Bast," Petunia replies smirking as understanding dawns on Hermione.

"He has a mate!" She whispers while Harry fell asleep perching on Severus's shoulder using the top of the man's head like a pillow purring slightly looking content that no one had the heart to move him.

The Weasley twins stare at Severus understanding dawn on their faces. They all but growl out freaking the potions master a bit at the tone they use. "If you hurt our baby brother we'll make your life miserable though got or consent for dating him"  
Hermione nods adding in, "You also go me to face if you dare harm a single hair on his head. Though we can help you win his heart."

Severus blanches wondering what he got himself into. The conniving grins the three of them had are too similar. He couldn't help but think his own Godson has desert him when he goes to the other three asking if he could help someway. Remus chuckles shrugging showing his thoughts are on the same line as the teens.

* * *

"Where is my beloved Harry?"

The horrid sound a screech similar to a Banshee cause Harry to wake up moaning holding on to his ears wondering for a few moments who spoke. He could see Petunia raise a brow from her chat with Remus while Dudley gets along with Hermione, the twins and surprisingly enough Draco. Everyone turns to the door where the rest of the Weasley clan, Dumbledore and Minerva bring up the rear. The woman gives them apologetic look since she been trying to keep them off.

Dudley shivers seeing the youngest red head gaze around lustfully then makes a look of disgust the mere sight of him and his mother before landing on Harry. Her eyes widen at seeing her sweet Harry leaning against Severus Snape blinking in confusion.

She makes her voice sugar sweet getting both Draco and Dudley to mentally gag, "Harry how are you?"

He doesn't answer her seeing the real Ginny before him. He caught the look of disgust directed at his relatives and annoyance bubbles in his veins. All he sees her as a little sister nothing else. He never try to show any proof he like her more then a friend.

He flinch hearing Molly Weasley exclaim, "Harry you're still to skinny. Damn those muggles have no good way to take care of you. Let mama fix you something right up."

At that very moment Petunia Evans formerly Dursely do the divorce recently just gone through before the beating, only could see red. How dare this woman correction Bitch talk about her like that then call her Harry's mother? That ain't happening. This Harlot isn't going to replace her sister at all! If only Lily is here now she would punch this woman to hell and back. Oh well its up to her now to keep that promise. She stalks over to Mrs. Weasley who grab Harry looking him over. He couldn't be any more uncomfortable until the sight of his aunt moving forward. He catches the dark glint in her eyes and gulps recognizing from times she is willing to fight.

He ducks just in time as she raise her fist punching the woman shouting angrily. "Don' you dare insult me or my Son! How dare you try to take my sister's place as Harry's Mother? You aren't his mama and get it through that fucking thick head woman!"

Dudley's mouth drop open before grinning widely crowing out proudly, "Way to go Mum!"

Severus and Remus kept their mouths shut glad someone punch her in honor of Lily Potter who would have been so proud of her sister at that moment. Harry smiles going over to his aunt giving her a hug thanking her over and over. She returns his hug smirking at the fuming woman. Oh this is the perfect release she been want to have ever since she fought former husband for trying to lay a hand on her nephew.

Molly Weasley never felt so humiliated then she did at that moment. How dare that muggle bitch punch her? So what if she's not Harry's mother she's willing to take him in and have her perfect Weasley family Dream of Ginny and Harry together. Even if Lily does come back from the dead there is no way she being a fit mother. Only if she knew how much pain and suffering she'll endure for trying to coddle Harry James Potter.

Ron sneers at the sight of Harry wishing he could just dump their friendship. Oh the money is worth it that he's getting from Dumbledore. All he has to do is get the little contract of having Hermione as his slave will make it even better. Hm…maybe he should get more things out of Harry first. He mentally cackles not once realizing one Severus Snape who got bored went in his mind hearing and seeing memories of the meetings Ron had with the headmaster.

Severus's eyes darken in anger. So the headmaster is planning on using his mate as a weapon? There is no fucking Merlin's way in hell he'll let that happen. He wishes to tell the cat boy about Ron's betrayal and of course Ginny's thoughts of bearing one of his mate's children makes him want to gag. So she's after the riches and all. What a completely spoiled brat who never got the hint of Harry sees her as a friend only. He hopes Harry realizes this soon before problems later on.

Harry watch Molly raises her wand to hex his aunt. Hissing like the cat he is, he stood protectively in front of Petunia. His eyes sharper and silted as the woman tells him "Move out of the way Harry."

"No." he answers not liking what's going on.

Dumbledore tells her softly, "Leave it alone Molly."

Molly scowls muttering under her breath about she should just expect the money and use a love potion to get her plans under way. Harry hearing this begins to get suspicious of the woman along with the youngest Weasleys. He normally would trust Ron but with so many immature acts finally been putting a dent in their friendship. He'll just have to keep an eye out. Harry suddenly wish he could call Bast to talk about what's going on. He'll do that later when he's alone.

Molly watch Severus escort Harry out of the room planning on destroying what's obviously there. Oh that man isn't going to ruin her dream. If she has to poison Severus she would. Ginny kept her emotions under lock and key noticing the minor glances between student and teacher. Her Harry must be under a spell Snape has use.

Hermione, Fred and George made a silent vow to protect Harry and Severus besides get them together as well. They will stand by the new and future relationship. Fred knows for sure Bill and Charlie will help them that's for sure. Just have to send them a letter for them to come. George on the other hand notice the glares his mother and sister are giving Severus and the Evans. That didn't sit to well either. Before he thought his mother is a smart woman now all he sees is a power hungry woman who'll do anything to get her way even harming others that are innocent.

* * *

**Arashi: Hints of the true colors that Severus and the others are catching even Harry included but its suspicions for him. Minor ooc in this chapter thought kind of expected that. Next chapter Sirius, Lily and James are coming back along with Lily's revenge against Molly for coddling her baby. Anyways I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and any suggestions and thing like to see let me know. ^^ Please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6 Gift from the Gods, Part 1

**Arashi: I'm planning on going over this fic for rewrite though I'll continue writing the upcoming chapters as well. *grins evilly* Expect a very pissed off Lily Potter in this fic besides…slightly more problems for Molly though this chapter is two parts.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Warnings: Lemons in later chapters, language, sexual situations, violence, character deaths, and possible Mpreg

'Thoughts'

**Parseltongue**

**_Memories/ Flashbacks _**

**_***Fantasies/Dreams***_**

**_Letters/notes_**

Good: Weasley twins, Hermione, Slytherins, Remus, Gryffindors, McGonagall, Luna, Petunia, Dudley and possible Tom Riddle

Bad: Manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, and Ron

Pairings: Snarry, Dramione, Sirius/Remus, Lily/James, Neville/Luna and others

Summary: Harry learns there's more to his family then meets the eye. He finds out about the marriage contract with Severus who turns out to be his mate. Things are never simple for Harry now having demigod to go along with the Boy-who-lived.

* * *

  
Chapter 6-Gift from the Gods, Part 1

"ANUBIS!"

The jackal god gazes up from his cursing his luck. He really hates cats now. His brown eyes narrows just as the Cat goddess comes in the room giving him a dark look. He shivers lightly wondering what the hell she want's now. Giving a cool look to the raven hair goddess he waits patiently for her to continue.

"Why haven't you brought the Potters and Black yet?" She snaps hating the god before her who smirks.

The lord of the dead laughs waving his hands towards to the scale in the other side of the room with the said people. He stops giving a calm look towards the cat answering simply, "I'm just waiting for Black to finish before sending them to the land of the living. Be glad I'm rather willing about this."

Bast hisses darkly sending more shivers down the god's spine with a thought, 'I really hate cats especially ones with impatient attitudes.' He watches the weighing of the heart finish with a sigh relief. They can finally go back to the land of the living. He glance at the woman besides him expecting an annoy look only to see a look of happiness then she runs over grabbing the three humans telling them the news. She cheers and questions ask will have their answers are reveal later on. He shakes his head wondering for countless time why he did this especially for annoying Cat.

Bast calls out to the Jackal God, "Come on Anubis time is the essence!"

He groans softly feeling the urge of twitching over coming him. Why is he really helping her? He snarls slightly thinking what if he asks her to revive her lover once more. Could he actually take that? No he wouldn't so he better keep his mouth shut on that or else he'll have a more eviler thing then Voldemort and Dumbledore to deal with, Bast herself!

He grabs Sirius and James not wanting to stay long while Bast dealt with Lily. The sudden tug to the land of the living goes over the group leaving the other realm. A man, former prisoner of Azkaban who last has seen his godson in the Department of Mystery missing Harry and Remus truly hopes Molly hasn't done anything bad to them. The other couple hasn't seen their son when he's a year old and unsure how he'll react to them once more

* * *

  
Sitting at the edge of the bed, Severus watches his mate sleep. He still finds it shocking just how quick he's willing to protect him already. Something is really going on and it involves the teen. He yawns giving a soft kiss on top of the teen's forehead not caring it's not like himself at all. He gives a tiny grin seeing the cat boy wriggle closer to be near his warmth.

He could feel his eyes drop a bit before lying besides the demigod. How will he explain the promises and being mates despite the age difference? He shrugs closing his eyes not once seeing the sudden forms of a group taking place. Things will definitely be different in the morning.

-Morning-

Harry James Potter sits up not once seeing the body besides him. He yawn stretching cat-like when a very familiar voice reaches his ears. "So you and Severus eh, Pup?"

"Nya?" The teen lets out staring into storm grey eyes of his godfather who should be dead but alive in front of him.

He could see a man look similar to him with hazel eyes and a woman with vibrant green eyes with red hair. Are those his real parents? Tears begin to form in his eyes while his tail wags behind him.

Running at full speed at his former dead Godfather he shouts out waking the whole house, "SIRIUS!"

He gives the man a tight hug crying in his chest not caring if it makes him look weak. Sirius smiles running his fingers through his hair murmuring softly hoping to reassure the boy in his arms. Severus's eyes snap to see Black smile while the elder Potter watch on with a practical look of jealous of his best friend being close to his son and proud of seeing just how big he got.

Severus's mouth drops as he murmurs softly, "Lily."

Lily smiles at her old friend glad to see he's well. Just as the door open to see the last of the Marauders standing at the door with mix expressions. Just seeing both James and Lily stand in the flesh before him along with Sirius came to much for the werewolf he broke down getting James to clap him on the back then Sirius after Harry lets go of him hugs him tightly whispering how sorry he is.

To make matters worse Molly Weasley enters the room glaring slightly at lily rather disgust seeing the woman is alive. Shouldn't she be dead because of Dumbledore? Peeking behind the woman, Petunia and Dudley stare at the reunion with mix emotions.

"Lil," Petunia begins unable to stop the tears she been holding in ever since hearing of her sister's death finally falls.

"Pet," Lily replies in the same tone hugging her sister glad to see her and that she's doing well.

"Harry come down to breakfast," Molly orders the teen while the two gods who stayed the whole night watch invisible to the mortals around the room.

James, Sirius, Remus and Severus turn to look at Lily wonder what she would do. They could see her temper rising as the woman continues mothering Harry who looks more uncomfortable. Lily's eyes flash seeing the woman who coddles her baby ever since she first met him.

Unable to keep her temper under reigns no longer, she walks over to the shorter woman punching her hard sending her to the wall snapping out, "HE'S NOT YOUR SON! HE'S MINE! NEVER TRY TO MOTHER MY CHILD AGAIN OR YOU WILL GET IT WORSE!"

Harry stares at the woman who given birth to him with mix emotions. Glad to know his mother loves him but is she really has this bad of a temperament? He wouldn't mind to see Mrs. Weasley punch again. Could his mom also punch Dumbledore as well?

* * *

  
**Arashi: I'm glad this chapter is two-parts though More problems for Molly coming up. Nice little cliffy had to leave it as but it works fine. *snickers* Bast and Anubis will have their parts as well since not leaving them out of that. Please read and review.**


End file.
